mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Endercreeper9999/Lopunny beta, Ness edit preview, a deal with Windindi, and more!
Lopunny beta Probably the only reason half of you came to this blog post. Now, I originally didn't want to make a Lopunny, just incase someone else was making one (Which would probably be a lot better than my attempts). Whilst doing some searching on YouTube, I saw someone else is making a Lopunny, but it was a spriteswap of Mega Man (This was blatantly obvious since Rush followed Lopunny around). With more searching, I found someone who claimed to have made a Lopunny for M.U.G.E.N. I downloaded the file, but only found six palettes, two sprite files (One of which was broken), and a .CNS that was erroneous as hell. I decided to check the sprite files, and found sprites of Lopunny from Pokémon: Type Wild, minus the portrait which was... questionable (*shudders*). I added in .Air and .CMD files and booted up the char when I was done, only to find that the .CNS (Named Commonmimi) had errors in it, such as illegal postypes/triggers, incorrect code, etc. After a shed-ton of cleaning up the file, I once again tried out the character. Unsurprisingly there were more errors, such as moves not connecting, misplaced sprites, and so on. By this time, a normal person would give up. I clearly didn't. So after cleaning up the sprite file and .CNS even more, the character was finally in working condition. I also added in a new portrait, which I drew myself. So far, the character has one special (Simply named Special1) and an ex version of said special, with no hypers as of now. I also used Kung Fu Man as a base for the new .CNS, animations, definition, and commands. I really wanted to add in a few more moves before releasing a beta, but since Lopunny is a highly requested character to be made for M.U.G.E.N, so I went ahead and released this beta! Download (Also it's 6.66 MB, 2spooky5me): Dropbox Screenshot: New palettes (mostly just an excuse to try the new palette gallery :P): Ness edit I've decided to edit Drowin's Ness to try and make it a better character. It now uses voice clips from SSB4, fixed outline colours, a few new moves, some extra palettes, and a custom portrait once again drawn by me. Download: If you read the title properly you'd know I put Ness edit PREVIEW. Be patient, damn it. Screenshot (Only him at the versus screen, but who really cares?): Deal with Windindi In a recent discussion about NvC, I brought up the fact that Mewtwo will be done sooner than expected and that I am making Lucas from Mother 3. Because of this, I offered Windindi a deal: If I finish Mewtwo and enough of Lucas before NvC is complete, we'll put in a beta of Lucas. Windindi accepted, and that was really it. On the same day NvC is released, the beta for Lucas will be public along with our Mewtwo. I plan for Lucas to be in style of Drowin's Earthbound characters (Minus all the bugs and glitches of course). His sprites will most likely follow this pattern, being edited from Mother 3, or I'll make my own ones (The portrait will be custom either way, not that it matters). Other characters For ages, I've promised beta's of Larry Koopa and Cartoonlover98. Well, I've decided to push back the beta releases for both characters so I can fix up whatever horrible coding is in them (mind you I started them when I was horrible at M.U.G.E.N coding). Larry Koopa will take longer to complete because of sprites, and I don't want to rush the character (Unlike Pizzasauce's version, which feels pretty rushed). I've also recently found a mod for M.U.G.E.N 1.1 that makes it like a smash bros. game. The only hard part is converting characters, as not many know how to do it. Because of this, I'm converting characters to work for this project. I'll release them in packs of four, because potatoes. So far, I've gotten two done (I won't say who), and am currently working on a third. Category:Blog posts